


Heart

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd think about how cute that stupid smarmy smile he'd give him was, and how he wanted to do sappy things like Eskimo kisses and pepper his cheeks with kisses. He'd think about running his fingers though that poofy hair, seeing the blondish brown locks slip through his digits. He'd think about being the only one to get to see his real smiles, his real frowns. To see what Gavin would look like the morning after, all scrunchy-eyed and sleepdrunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the song Heart of Mine by Peter Salett.

Michael hated moments like this. These weird, heart-panging moments when all he can think about is Gavin. That stupid smile, that big nose, that weird golden-brown hair that stuck up every which way. Sometimes he would catch the British idiot in a smile or during a laugh and it was like his brain pinholed on it, unable to focus on anything but Gavin.

 

He'd think about how cute that stupid smarmy smile he'd give him was, and how he wanted to do sappy things like Eskimo kisses and pepper his cheeks with kisses. He'd think about running his fingers though that poofy hair, seeing the blondish brown locks slip through his digits. He'd think about being the only one to get to see his real smiles, his real frowns. To see what Gavin would look like the morning after, all scrunchy-eyed and sleepdrunk.

 

He wanted to do all of that, to see all of that. But he couldn't. Michael couldn't fuck up their friendship on the possibility that maybe, just maybe, Gavin felt the same way. He wasn't an idiot, confessing could be the absolute ruiner of his life. So instead he kept it quiet, silently pining after Gavin, always thinking that maybe some day he'll gather up the courage to make Gav's heart his.

 

But the idea always floated about his head, what if Gavin said yes? What if confessing changed both their lives, for the better? What if he could wake up to the other every day? Have breakfast together, go home together after work, kiss and hug and touch each other in every way Michael could even imagine? Maybe that could happen, but for now he'd wait.

 

\---

 

It always baffled Gavin when it happened. The weird, throat-tightening anxiety that swept over him when Michael smiled at him. That rare sweetness was enough to put Gavin in overload, barely able to work up a tight smile and a nod in response, turning away from the once-in-a-blue-moon overload of loveliness as slow as he could.

 

He was lucky it was just a beautiful smile this time, heaven forbid one of those melodic trills of laughter be directed at him, Gavin would just about faint. If he found Michael cute when he was angry, he was positively angelic with a smile and a laugh on his lips. It was even more beautiful on the angry days, when Gavin was lucky enough to say something just dumb enough to get a giggle or a smile his way.

 

It made him feel great, warm and positively fuzzy inside. He felt complete inside when Michael so much as said his name. He could only picture what it'd feel like if he ever said he loved him. But that wouldn't happen. Gavin could picture it happening though, and that was almost enough.

 

He could see the other whispering the words, red cheeked and shying away. Gavin would kiss him until he was back to normal, cursing at him to let him catch his breath. Gavin would take him out, they'd get food and see a movie and maybe a few bevs. Then they'd head back to Michael's and they'd make out in front of his door until he'd finally pull away. He'd call Michael 'love' and the man would get all blushy again, letting Gavin see that shy smile he rarely wore. But of course, that was all in his head. A bit sad really, how realistic it felt when he tried to fool himself with romantic scenes and wishful thinking. But that was all he had.

 

\---

 

Both of them were dumb, and stubborn, and far too afraid of getting broken to see just how much the other loved them. It was obvious, to everyone but them, and it drove their coworkers up a wall. Especially their fellow hunters, who took it upon themselves to get the two stupid men to finally realize what they were missing.

 

It took the help of a couple new coworkers, the first being a young lady named Lindsay. She, on the hunters' behalf, started hanging out with Michael. The two became fast friends, and Gavin was less than happy about it. Though it was purely platonic, the rumors that spread around the office suggested otherwise, hinting that Lindsay was interested in Michael. But Gavin still stayed quiet, not wanting to jump to conclusions so fast.

 

Their other helper was another new coworker, this one named Barbara. She took to Gavin instead, again the duo becoming quick friends. Rumors spread just as they had for Lindsay and Michael, though these ones suggested Barbara was planning to ask Gavin out when they hung out on Friday. Michael was distraught, more than unhappy about the news but unsure if he should act on it.

 

He knew he couldn't keep waiting, hoping for some sort of sign to tell him Gavin was interested and it would be okay. He'd only get to run his fingers through that gold if he took a chance, there was no more time to hesitate. Gavin had been feeling the same, the two meeting up in the lot after work that day unexpectedly. There was silence as they stood there, just staring at each other, each trying to work up the nerve to admit their feelings.

 

"I love you." 

 

Gavin was the first to spit it out, Michael's reply saying the same almost immediate. They both smiled, Gavin felt like his heart was going to burst at hearing those words he'd imagined leaving Michael's lips so many times before. There was another pause as they took in that yes, this was real life and those words did just leave his mouth, before they stepped forward. The space between them disappeared and their lips were together before they could even think, tight and shaky and almost painful, pressing together desperately, like one of them would vanish at any given moment.

 

Michael ran a hand through Gavin's hair, and Gavin wrapped his arms around Michael's waist. It felt right and warm and complete. This was what they were meant to do, what they were meant to be, the kisses and hugs and hearts they were meant to share together. And finally, together they felt whole.


End file.
